A conventional system exists that permits the optical signals from a television to be converted into a visual display. As shown in FIG. 1, the system has a frame 12 adapted to be mounted in front of the screen of a television 11. The frame 12 has a translucent panel 13 that is held in place by hangers 15. The panel has a grid 16 made up of cell walls 21 in a pattern to define an array of open cells 22. In this system, the light emanating from the television tube enters a rear opening of the cell and is transmitted through the cell to impinge upon the translucent panel 13. In this system, the grid array of cells is altered which results in different visual images generated by the system. In particular, the shape of each cell in the grid may be altered. Although this system permits the optical signals from a television to be used to generate a visual display, the system has some significant disadvantages and limitations. First, the system requires a frame to be attached to the television which is cumbersome and requires the user to attach the frame to the television in order to achieve the desired visual effects. Second, since the system changes the optical signals generated by the television, the system can only provide a very limited range of visual effects unless the user changes the grid of cells in the array. Third, in order to watch the television, the user must remove the frame from the television. Thus, it is desirable to provide a system for generating visual artwork/effects on a television wherein the system alters the digital signals within the television so that the visual artwork/effects are displayed directly onto the television screen. It is also desirable to provide a system in which the user may switch between the visual effects/artwork mode and a normal television viewing mode quickly/easily. Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved television visual artwork generation system and method, and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.